


Fresh Stuff - Inuvember 2018

by Alannada



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Not Beta Read, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alannada/pseuds/Alannada
Summary: Where dog ears twitch and miko senses tingle, where cursed hands stray from the rightful path and other hands put them back where they belong. Inuvember 2018 prompts





	1. A/N and Prompt List

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the first chap's just a bunch of notes, I'll have the reasl first chap posted within minutes, I just want to keep the same layout here and on FFN

I will stick to shorter stories because I don't want to put my other things on hiatus for the whole month.

I will try to follow a pattern in the first week's stories. Bonus points if you figure this year's theme! (I'd offer a gift fic, but yeah...)

I don't promise there will be a story each day, but will do my best to post daily. Unless I don't feel like writing for a certain prompt.

I'm open to suggestions for all my free days

I'll try to stick to humor and fluff, but there will be some sad/angst stuff at times - nothing bad enough to raise the rating from K+ Stories with rating higher than K+ will bear the correct rating on the top.

Prompts:  
Week 1 - Characters  
Nov 1 - Main Gang (Choose which of the main characters to celebrate, or the whole crew!)  
Nov 2 - Main Gang  
Nov 3 - Main Gang

Week 2 - Characters  
Nov 4 - Inu Family  
Nov 5 - Naraku and crew  
Nov 6 - Priestess Day  
Nov 7 - Band of Seven  
Nov 8 - Hanyou Day  
Nov 9 - Sidekicks  
Nov 10 - Free Character Day

Week 3 - Themes  
Nov 11 - Favorite Arc/Episode  
Nov 12 - Friendship  
Nov 13 - AU prompt: Modern  
Nov 14 - Rivalry  
Nov 15 - LBTQ+  
Nov 16 - AU prompt: Supernatural  
Nov 17 - Free Day

Week 4 - Ships  
Nov 18 - Inukag  
Nov 19 - Mirsan  
Nov 20 - Sesshomaru ships  
Nov 21 - Kikyou ships  
Nov 22 - Kouga ships  
Nov 23 - Misc ship/ Rare pair  
Nov 24 - Free day  
Week 5 - Even More Themes  
Nov 25 - Selfie day  
Nov 26 - Reflection  
Nov 27 - AU Prompt: The dead never die  
Nov 28 - Hardship  
Nov 29 - AU Prompt: Soulmates  
Nov 30 - Hope


	2. Nov 1 - Main Gang - Inuyasha

Kagome had once told him that technology advanced enough was indistinguishable from magic. Every time he visited her time he felt even more inclined to believe her. 

Buildings taller than hills, hot water in abundance flowing from pipes installed in every kitchen and bathroom, plumbing that made the great city of Tokyo smell less like shit. Carts that didn't require horses and could move much faster. Plenty of food, health care way beyond abilities of even the most skilled healers. Boxes with tiny people or singing songs for the whole day... The list was growing longer and longer with every visit.

And despite the fact the hanyou despised the stinks crowds and noses, he still came to visit Kagome as often as he could. It was partially to see her (he wouldn't confess he missed her even if his life depended on it, but it was true) But he also wanted to explore, to learn about all the wonders that were so normal to his favorite miko.

Luckily for him her family usually was inclined to share the knowledge. He just had to stick around and endure some chores or spend time with Souta.

One day the old man taught him about phones. He even let Inuyasha call Kagome's mother when she was out of the house, shopping.

"Hey?" he asked, cradling the phone in his hand.

"Inuyasha?" she sounded surprised. The hanyou held the phone to his cheek, his ear tilted to listen to her despite being away from the device. "Is that you?"

"Yeah," Inuyasha smirked. "You sound as if you were standing next to me, that's great."

"Yes," the middle-aged woman replied. "So, let me guess, I forgot to add something to my shopping list?"

"Mhm. The old man says soap is out. And if you don't mind it can you grab some extra bag of the tea Kagome always brings with her?"

"I will do it," he heard her amused voice. "Don't you want some ramen for yourself?"

He instinctively licked his lips.

"Yeah," he said and heard her laugh.

"Alright, see you soon, Inuyasha." And after that he couldn't hear her anymore. It was like telepathy or other mind reading skills some had in his time It was hard to believe that almost all people in this time had the device allowing instant contact in their pockets - it was like magic, a thing of a fairy tale. But, according to the old man, there was no magic in this phone device, only technology.

Obviously, it was advanced enough to be called magic, at least in Inuyasha's opinion.

He had a chance to use the phone again some time later. No one was at home, beside him and Kagome, but the girl was taking a shower. So when the phone rang it was up to Inuyasha to answer it.

"Yeah?" he said, not pleased that he was doing it, but feeling compelled to answer the call. What if the other person asked a question he didn't know an answer to?

"It's Hojo," said a polite, male voice. "Is Higurashi at home?"

Inuyasha's ear flickered as the confused boy thought about it. He could think of only one woman he'd call by her last name - Kagome's mother. 

"Nah, she's out with Souta on some soccer match thing," he replied, wondering what the man wanted from Kagome's mother. 

"Oh, I see. Will you tell her Hojo called and to call me when she's back?"

"Yeah, whatever," he shrugged and put the phone down as he had been shown to do. When Kagome was finally ready to go he made her write a note for her mother to let her know some guy wanted to talk to her. Kagome seemed pretty pleaded with the knowledge Inuyasha had answered a phone. But after hearing who had called she dropped her pencil and ran to call the guy, only to come back to Inuyasha and tell him she couldn't go through the well for next two days because of a test.

Inuyasha was at the same time annoyed because their trip was delayed and proud that he, a lowly hanyou from the past, conquered yet another technological wonder of modern time.


	3. Nov 2 - Main Gang - Kagome

Kagome knew it was easier for her to adjust to the lifestyle of the warring states era. After all, she had all the history books she could check out and she could use all the amazing wonders of her time like medicine, instant food, matches, flashlights and the rest of the stuff one can find in a 'camping trip in the wild' area of a supermarket. Besides, she had a ton of survival books she could read to get tips how to deal with issues like making water drinkable.

Speaking of survival and aforementioned history books. Thanks to these tomes Kagome had managed to not once draw the route of a shard hunt to avoid all the ruckus caused by Oda Nobunaga (the real one) and his struggles to get his enemies to get the message and just surrender. It was called warring states era for a reason and Kagome did her best to avoid all the places where battles had been fought or would be in the near future. She had learned pretty fast that Inuyasha and the rest of the group were less triggered by countless bodies laying around, but she still felt uneasy around the fields of carnage. 

Besides, she had learned a bit about the culture in this era from school and her grandfather's stories, so it wasn't all new to her. It was probably harder for her friends from the past to understand some of the things she was doing and saying. She spent countless hours telling her friends stories about her time - how everyone was supposed to be able to read and write, about the technology which made everyone's life much easier and more comfortable compared to lives of the people of the past. Inuyasha often had to confirm that what she was saying wasn't a bunch of fables. 

Actually, thanks to his explorations in her home, Inuyasha was much more inclined to understand her reasoning for doing stuff and he never tried to drag the gang in the way Kagome described as a battle zone, as long as they hadn't a strong lead. In such cases he was as insistent on the hunt as a bloodhound.

Still, sometimes it was hard for Kagome to grasp all the facets of the life in the past and the reasons for people acting a certain way. For example she was always amazed how easily people based their beliefs on what they could see, rarely questioning or suspecting it could be a ploy.

Like with Miroku. As soon as people saw his monk robe and staff, and heard him talk in a fluent, eloquent way, they assumed he was a man of wisdom, purity and had no desire to swindle them. This naive thinking made many people giving them food and shelter, so she didn't really complain about it too often, but she was aware that in her time Miroku would get revealed as a fraud and put in jail. It didn't help his case much that his blessings were real and he often was actually doing exorcisms. After all in many a case the exorcisms weren't needed in the first way. And the worst that could happen to the silver-tongued monk wasn't a jail, but a chase out of a village.

Or with Inuyasha. They saw only his dog ears, fangs and claws, his oddly colored hair and eyes, not wanting to see how brave, caring and kind he was. Kagome refused to look at him like many people of his time were looking.

At first she couldn't believe people could be so shallow, but then she realized that it was just easier for them to assume all odd-looking individuals were trouble. She decided not only to learn about this time, but also to teach a lesson to the people living there, a lesson that not all that looked different was bad. 

That was why she was the only one miko in the warring states era who wore a school uniform and rode a bicycle. This way not only Inuyasha. Shippou and Kirara were getting wary looks, at least until the villagers had a chance to learn that this odd group of misfits was in fact the rumored group of vile youkai slayers.


	4. Nov 3 - Main Gang - Kaede

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She was a stationary gang member of honor, don't judge my pick. Besides she's so often omitted from stories, she deserves one entry here too.  
> Also warning - a poor attempt at insight.

Kaede was truly a master of balance. She rarely got too emotional these days, staying in serene perfection despite all that was going on.

And there was a lot going on - with Inuyasha's being free again, her sister's reincarnation bringing strange objects and stories of distant future of this land, her actual sister's remains reanimated to form a shadow of her former self roaming the Musashi fields. 

And don't even try mentioning the broken Shikon no Tama, Naraku's vile plots and youkai rampant across the whole Nihon, along with samurai riding this way and that in a struggle to capture and hold Kyoto.

Let's just say Kaede was a beacon of balance in the strange time she lived in.

Sometimes she felt as if she was living in three different times, actually.

There was the real present - the now and then. The villagers asking for her help and advice in their daily lives, tasks of her calling she loved to perform and took a great pride in. She was the old miko of the village, the matron guiding other through thick and thin. She helped also the gang gathered around her fire, fed them, patched up their wounds, gave them counsels and helped them understand the world around them along with the turmoils in them. 

But there was also the future she heard so much about from Kagome while gathering herbs or teaching her archery and the art of making arrows. She heard so much about this future that humans were going to build that often she was dreaming about visiting it herself. She knew so much about Kagome's family that she felt like she knew them in person herself. She even exchanged letters with Kagome's grandfather and mother. Not once was she treated with a bento box containing futuristic food or gave Kagome samples of the dish popular in the village. Otherworldly medicines were now a part of her supply, ointments for aching muscles, sprays that could infection at bay, painkillers that could help her patients. Besides, Kagome presented her mentor with books containing priceless knowledge about human body and various illnesses. Although most of the medical help Kagome's time could provide couldn't be used in Kaede's time, the future-born miko tried to provide herbal recipes Kaede could brew herself. Kaede felt hopeful and amazed whenever she thought about what the future held for the little community she was protecting. 

And there was the past - the past of fifty years ago, when Kaede had been but a child, amazed by the exotic looking youkai who had benevolent and wild at the same time. Who had rescued her and had made her sister smile. Often, when Kikyou visited Kaede or when the old miko saw her soul collectors gliding above the far away forest, Kaede's thoughts took a turn for the time of her youth.

She thought about those long lost years much more lately, thanks for the hanyou and the reanimated body of her sister present in her life. And thanks to Kagome, who reminded her about all the good memories of the pure miko Kikyou before she had became this stern, duty-obsessed person. Kagome was just like Kikyou would've been if not for the Shikon no Tama - a kind, loving person who could look past appearances and find a human heart in a troubled hanyou. And Inuyasha was just like had bad once been - brash, wind, stubborn like a herd of mules. Seeing the two interacting, shyly venturing in the land of friendship and then deep affection, made Kaede smile a bitter-sweet smile, thinking about the days when she, as a little kid, had spied on a couple of unlikely friends talking in a forest glade. Whenever she saw Inuyasha run from the forest to aid the villagers against a youkai attack Kaede remembered a different ambush, fifty years ago. 

Kaede balanced all of this - her worries for the present time people, her hopes for the future she could glimpse thanks to Kagome, and the past that Inuyasha reminded her about.

Sometimes, when she was in a good mood, she compared herself to the Tree of Ages, growing in the present, but rooted in the past and reaching for the future. After thinking that she would always smirk and shake her head at the prideful thoughts of a simple village miko who was like a butterfly to the Sacred Tree.


	5. Nov 4 - Inu Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story you're about to read is tied to the two Barks chapters 82 and 84 where I dance around an idea that one day might become a full story, if you like it. Leave your opinions!

The human lord was doing his best to keep his face schooled into the kook of indifference and calmness and he was doing a pretty decent job at it. But unluckily for him the youkai sitting across him in the audience room of the Inoue clan mansion was one of those youkai who had keen sense of smell. 

It was pretty hard not to gag at the stench of desperation and shame lingering in the air like an odor of days old vomit. 

Touga could despise the man and look down at him for the smell and the actions that caused it, but he didn't. Actually, he pitied the human who was a victim of the Great Dog General.

"As was agreed," the middle-aged daimyo said, his voice dull and subdued. "This household submits to the might of Inu no Taisho and pays with the life of one of our children for the peace."

Inoue had been once a great clan, wealthy and great in number, but now they were a mere shadow of their old glory. They tried to rebuild their wealth by attacking a village of youkai. That was their first mistake. The second was to choose the village to the west, one under Inu no Taisho's rule. 

There had been no causalities, because the brilliant general in his mercy had made sure his troops only wounded or disarmed the humans. There was no honor in killing a weaker opponent, after all. And humans were in general no match for the youkai.

And when the youkai had dealt with Inoue army they had came to stand around their castle. The Dog General was the one who had entered the hold, easily bringing down the wooden gate with a flick of his wrist and Iron Claw. Inoue had had no other option than to surrender and hope the daiyoukai would let at least some of them live. The clan had been denied the honor of seppuku because as soon as the Great General had entered the gate his troops had stormed the castle and had disarmed the clan members, shaming them even more.

When the youkai soldiers had brought the head of the clan before their general, Inu no Taisho had said he found no honor or fame in ending the great house of Inoue. He had offered them an option, a way out of the situation that was solely their fault.

They had to sign a treaty and give one of their main like to the youkai lord as a concubine. They were to become an ally of the West, shielding the West from any human attacks. They were to pay for the West's protection with the life of their own and the West wasn't to invade into their politics more than it was necessary or claim their lands as long as the concubine was alive.

"Myouga, you're to bring the copy of the treaty to the Sky Palace," Touga noticed the human in front of him twitch when his retainer jumped to collect the signed scroll. 

"Yes, my lord. Right away, my lord," the flea youkai bowed. 

"Inform my lady wife about my recent actions and stay at her side until my return."

"Of course, my lord," Myouga departed and Touga looked up to the human. The Inoue lord looked defeated, but also determined and Touga suspected he was going to uphold the treaty with honor, rebuilding the wealth of his clan by wise administration, not by conquest. Being tied to the West in such a manner wasn't a dishonor, many samurai had their daughters and sons taken by those who had defeated them. or forming alliances like this. It was better than having the family dead and dishonored.

But Touga could see in the man's eyes that he had a regret, a worry. He made an alliance and managed to save the clan and its honor, but he traded a daughter away, the only daughter he had from his beloved deceased wife. And he gave her away not to a human, but to a youkai who he knew practically nothing about, beside the fact he was a fierce youkai. Touga felt pity for the man who worried about the future of his child.

He almost assured the man that she had nothing to worry from him, since he already loved and desired her more than any other, but he caught himself in time.

Without a word Touga stood up and left the room walking towards the pavilion where his new concubine lived. A small smirk curled up the corners of his lips in the darkness of the night when he saw the princess waiting for him, his Iron Rose clad in the fine silk kimono, appearing delicate like a flower, fragile like a beam of moonlight. He could see the expression on her face, the stubborn line of her brows, the spark of intelligence in her eyes, the almost wicked smirk across her lips. She looked very smug when she walked back to let him enter the pavilion.

After all, what her father didn't know, the treaty Touga had presented to him, was her idea.


	6. Nov 5 - Naraku and crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's nothing special, but rl and stuff. The next chap's going to be as shitty as this one and will be posted a few minutes after this one.

One could think that the life of an exceptionally handsome and greatly gifted with powers of body, mind and youki male specimen like him was easy. Some would think that his beauty was just happening, but it was in fact the result of hours of hard work.

As was his power. He had to obtain his abilities - mostly by killing others who possessed them first - and then master them. It took a lot of time, so it was understandable he needed henchmen to do his dirty work. 

So, as soon as he was able to, he created some lesser beings to do his bidding. This was how Kagura and Kanna came to life. Two females of flawless beauty almost rivaling his own. While he was a man of many arts and skills they were specialized to use only one ability and do it with grace and skill.

Kagura was the wind itself and he soon realized that it was hard to boss around the wind dancer, even with her heart in his grasp. She was stubborn, strong-willed and prone to betrayal.

Kanna was her opposite, calm, obedient, loyal. And totally devoided of initiative. During the fights she had to be told what to do, which made the time she needed to react pretty long. Somehow she had no trouble with dodging.

The three that followed - he didn't even bother to remember their names - were simply failures. The first one was both ugly and stupid, despite having a mind reading ability. The next two were less hard to look at, but one was too stupid to defeat the wolf chief and the other was too focused on posing as an evil sneaky bastard to actually do what he was supposed to. End result - all three of them were killed before they were a week old each. A total waste of resources.

Then, after a long break, he made Byakuya, who was his masterpiece. Smart, but not to the point where he'd disobey and cause trouble. Handsome and actually caring to look his best. With a good sense of humor and curiosity. With Byakuya Naraku for the first time felt he could actually rely on someone. 

Until he learned that Byakuya inherited from him the inclination to get wasted with sake.


	7. Nov 6 - Priestess Day

Kikyou looked at the group of friends who assembled around her reincarnation. The man she once had loved, the cursed monk, the orphan who was a victim of the shattered jewel, the exterminator an her brother who lost her entire village. The lord who had his own personal journey. with his followers standing beside him. The wolf chief with his remaining pack members, even her aged sister. All of them wishing to see Naraku dead.

"I shall slay Naraku," Kikyou said. "Alone. And I shall purify the jewel. It is my duty."

"Kikyou!" Inuyasha said, his voice rough. "You don't have to fight alone, we can help you... I promised..."

She offered him a soft smile. "I am of the dead, Inuyasha. Your duties lay with the living. There is no need for more to suffer. And I don't intend to perish today myself."

"Do you have a plan, lady Kikyou?" asked the monk while Inuyasha looked away.

"Yes I do. Goodbye," she said and let her soul collectors lift her from the meadow and carry far away, ignoring the calls of the group.

She landed in a place devoided of life, only sad dried up tree trunks spreading their naked branches overhead. Naraku was standing there, smirking smugly as he watched the miko approaching.

"Kikyou," he said. "Did you finally decide to give up?"

"Of course not," she replied and put her hands together to pray, a string of beads hanging from her fingers. Naraku approached the woman he desired carefully, expecting to see his enemies jumping from behind the dead trees any minute. There was no chance any of them could miss the feel of his vile aura radiating from this place. He just needed to wait and kill them off one by one as they came.

A glow caught his attention and brought it back to Kikyou. The beads in her hands glowed and suddenly the string broke. Naraku gasped and frowned when he saw the beads all flying from her to him. In a time shorter than he could react the beaded necklace reset itself around his neck and the vile hanyou reached for it.

"What's this?" Naraku asked. 

"Osuwari." Kikyou said and then calmly approached the crater. She easily fished the piece of the sacred jewel from Naraku's limp fingers while the hanyou was too stunned to even yell at her. "I always wanted to say this."

"Why..? How...?" Naraku lifted his face from the dirt.

"Did you really had to go with that command?" Inuyasha groaned from the edge of the clearing where he and his friends were just entering the scene. "For a second I was sure mine will work!" Kagome riding on his back gave his ear a little affectionate tug.

"So you really had a plan," Miroku rubbed his chin.

"I must confess I feel ashamed we didn't come up with this solution earlier," Kaede nodded from her place behind Sango on Kirara's back. "So, what's next?"

"I brought Naraku down. Osuwari, So it's my privilege to end his existence," Kikyou said, making sure Naraku was still subdued. Inuyasha flinched. 

"Fair enough. He's yours," Sesshomaru turned around to leave. Kouga looked like he wanted to say something, but Sesshomaru growled something at him and the wolf tucked his tail between his legs, unhappily deciding not to go against Sesshomaru's statement.

"Now, let's descent into the Underworld," Kikyou reached for Naraku's hand and smiled. "I believe you have a special spot reserved there."

"You can't make me!" Naraku exclaimed. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull when his former girlfriend started to dig the hole to the Underworld with Naraku's body.

"Let's go home before I start feeling sorry for the asshole," he muttered to his friends.


	8. Nov 8 - Hanyou Day

A girl was weeding a path of herbs. She was dressed in clean, but obviously aged kimono. Her oddly pale hair was pulled back so it wouldn't fall over her shoulders while she was working.

It wasn't her herb field, but after a couple of days she felt pretty at home between row of various healing plants. It was calming and serene, feelings that she didn't feel often. She had came to this place a few days ago, carrying her ill mother, begging for help. To her surprise she had been welcomed and her mother had been put in bed and had given a herbal tea that easily had lessened her fever. The girl's mother was still too weak to rise from the bed, but it looked like she was going to beat the illness. 

Shiori felt grateful and wanted to repay the kind healer and his old mother. Since she had nothing, she decided to pay with her work and the couple allowed her to weed the fields. It also allowed Shiori to think. The girl glanced back at the other person working on the field. He was a hanyou like herself, but he was more inhuman in appearance than she was. And yet, he showed her more kindness than most of the humans in her life. For a girl who knew only hate and fear, spending time in his farm was like arriving to a haven after a great storm. She thanked the gods for letting her find this place and that the kind hanyou allowed her to stay at his home.

The villagers living in a village nearby weren't friendly, but they weren't openly hostile either. They were... wary. As if they knew the resident hanyou could at any time decide to smash them and that they should remain on his good side.

Suddenly Jinenji froze and looked to the east, a frown of concentration forming on his face as he took a few deep inhales Shiori straightened her back, about to ask him what was wrong.

And then the taijiya was there.

A twin-tail landed on the field, its tails flared out behind it, red eyes scanning the area. The exterminator on its back held a huge weapon. His handsome face wasn't concealed by his mask, hanging from his neck where he could reach it easily. In a skin-tight suit he looked like he was ready to attack.

Shiori's face paled when she realized at whom she was looking. It was one of the legendary exterminators, people who were experts in killing youkai. She realized that probably the villagers had enough hanyous in their midst and hired this taijiya to deal with the infestation. 

it was her fault. And now the kind Jinenji, who had no ounce of a battle instinct in his body, was going to pay for harboring her and her mother. 

She felt tears gathering in her eyes, but she refused to let them flow. She had to protect the kind healer who hadn't chased her away. 

So when the exterminator's eyes landed on the huge man he found a fragile looking young woman standing before him in a defensive stance. The young man blinked.

"I won't let you hurt Jinenji!" she declared, knowing well that she couldn't possibly back this statement up with anything. She was stronger than ordinary humans and could make barriers from her youki, but she knew that she was no match for a skilled warrior. 

"Shiori..." Jinenji stated softly and she looked up at him.

"I won't let anyone hurt you for being kind to a half-breed..."

She stopped talking when she heard the exterminator chuckle. His voice was low, but she resented him laughing at her. Even if he had every right to do so, since she didn't look like a threat to him

"You remind me of Inuyasha, hanyou lady," the exterminator said when she glared his way. Her scowl made his smile deepen and she noticed he had dimples in his cheeks. He looked pretty cute when he was smiling. 

"Inu..." Shiori breathed out. She knew this name. It was so unusual that she couldn't forget it even if she tried. White dog ears twitching in annoyance, golden eyes glaring at the youkai holding her in his grip. Rough voice telling her to fight.

"Shiori, this is Kohaku, he's a member of my friend Inuyasha's pack," Jinenji introduced. "Inuyasha's a hanyou like us."

"I'm more of a honorary member of the pack," the human jumped off of the nekomata's back and it changed into an adorable kitten. "Since I'm so rarely in the village. But my sister Sango is his beta. I apologize for frightening you," he added and bowed his head.

Shiori noticed that his eyes became sad when he added the last part. 

"Um... That's okay," she muttered, relaxing her body and blushing. It seemed she made a fool of herself in front of the taijiya, who wasn't an enemy, but a friend. "I... I know Inuyasha and his friends. They helped me and my mother a few years ago."

"Kohaku, this is Shiori, she and her mother are staying here" Jinenji smiled at the pair under his feet. They were looking at each other awkwardly and the healer couldn't help himself, but smile even wider. "What brings you here, Kohaku?"

"What? Uh, yes," the boy's eyes lifted from the girl to land on the healer behind her. "Lady Kagome sent me for some herbs. I have a list."

"Can you give it to me? I'll prepare the herbs and Shiori can give you some soup," the older hanyou glanced down at the younger one, who suddenly looked flustered and started to wipe her hands on the wrap skirt she wore. "Go on, I'm sure Kohaku and Kirara will like your soup."

Jinenji retrieved the piece of paper with Kagome's list from the boy and looked at the pair who was carefully making their way to his home, trying not to trample his herbs. 

He smirked, imagining the looks on faces of his and Shiori's mothers upon seeing them entering the hut. He could hear the pair talking and smirked, both of them could use some more friends their age.

Kirara meowed at him and ran after her companion.


	9. Nov 9 - Sidekicks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's off the mark, but well, I couldn't think of anything else.

Kagome was reading under the Sacred Tree, cursing in her head because she was supposed to create a whole essay on the subject she was reading on. And she had to read on it because she had skipped the class again. 

And Inuyasha, who was napping beside her, seemed not aware of the fact that he was responsible for that. Kagome didn't want to go sit-happy on him for dragging her to the past era lately, especially because he seemed to finally learn she had to finish her school with decent grades. 

Kagome glared at the hanyou and found that he wasn't napping alone. No, he was holding on his chest a... Was it a notebook? The look of an ordinary notebook with Transformers on the cover, spread across the chest of a hanyou born centuries before the series, made Kagome blink and put her work aside. Carefully she reached out and picked the item from the spot where she secretly wanted to rest her head for the rest of her life.

"Red Twister VS PURPLE SHADOW!!!, by Higurashi Souta," she read on the front of the book. Frowning, Kagome opened it on the first page and gawked.

Her brother was drawing manga and she, his older sister, was probably the last one to know about it! He wasn't the best drawer out there, but he had an easy to read style and Kagome found herself reading the tome in her hands, curious to see what story Souta created and obviously gave his hero to read and evaluate. 

On the first side were portraits of the main characters and some info about them, along with the outline of the story. It was about the great hero Red Twister, who looked suspiciously similar to the dozing off hanyou. He had three sidekicks, who occupied smaller parts of the page. Their names were: Heaven's Eye (a girl that looked like herself, but dressed in a superhero equivalent of a miko robe) Handprint, Softpaw (a man in black and purple suit, with a hand tattooed on his cheek) Adamant Fist (a woman in a ninja getup, glaring back towards the aforementioned hero's helper) and Magician (who looked roughly like Shippou, but with at least three tails)

The group was fighting the vile Purple Shadow, who looked more than Souta's math teacher than Naraku, who wanted to take over the world and make all people do their homework before 6 pm. 

Giggling, Kagome went to read Souta's story. It was pretty simple, describing one of the - probably many - adventures of Red Twister and his friends. Of course Purple Shadow was trying to kill them all, but the main hero was simply too awesome and his sidekicks were too cool to let him be victorious. Kagome found herself enjoying her read, especially because the characters in Souta's book were pretty similar not only in looks, but also character and speech to their real counterparts. Kagome wondered if Inuyasha was helping Souta by telling him some of their adventures and filling him in on the matter of the rest of the gang. 

Finally Red Twister saved the world yet again, but his adversary wasn't dead, so there was a possibility of more tomes to follow this one. On the last page was a full-page drawing of the main hero standing with his red cape blown by the wind, his friends gathered around him, everyone looking to the distant horizon where Purple Shadow had fled. Kagome closed the book and looked around, realizing that she spent a lot of time reading. Inuyasha was awake, observing her with a small smirk and Souta was at his side, watching her face with anxiety of an author waiting for a review written all over his face. 

"So, did you like it...?" Souta asked. 

"Feh, of course she did!" Inuyasha snorted. "She had a laser bow in that story!"


	10. Nov 11 - Fav Arc/Episode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it's hard to find my fav episode, because there I love them for different reasons. So I went and picked up a random episode from my 'most rewatched' list

Mama Higurashi was happy. Her father-in-law was doing fine and the shrine was in a good shape too. Her children were both home and upstairs, readying for school. She had wonderful children - beautiful and kind, obedient, but with a decent amount of independence, backed up by strong sense of justice and stubbornness. 

She could see her daughter growing up into a strong, smart girl who wouldn't stay back and let her life happen to her. Mama sometimes felt sad she couldn't witness her girl's adventures, be with her all the way so she could help her. But she knew Kagome wasn't alone and that she'd come to her if she needed help that only a mother could provide.

One could wonder how she could be so calm about sending her daughter into the warring states era, but Mrs. Higurashi would only smile and say:

"You obviously haven't meet Inuyasha, who protects and cares for her."

And speaking of the handsome, rough around the edges hanyou - Inuyasha walked into the kitchen, sniffing curiously.

"Hello, Inuyasha," she said happily. "Kagome's still in her bedroom, go to the living room if you want to wait for her."

"Keh," the boy gave a nod and walked out of the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly after him. Wasn't he the cutest?

"I'll fix you a cup of ramen later!" she promised and saw his adorable ears twitching.

"Thanks," came his reply. It sounded nonchalant, but Mrs. Higurashi knew better. Ramen was his favorite food, yes, but the boy didn't really decline any type of food. From what she knew about him it was probably because of his past, when he had had to fend for himself after his mother's death. Sometimes she wondered for how long the boy had went starving until learning how to hunt. Since he was usually treating every meal like it was his last one, Mama suspected it had been long.

She was finishing filling Kagome's lunch box when she heard the pair talking down the corridor. It was a dance she knew well - Inuyasha told Kagome he wanted to take her to the past, she told him she needed too stay here and go to school.Then she told him to wait for her. Mama grabbed the box and rushed out of the kitchen but it looked like she was too late - Kagome was already gone.

But Inuyasha was still there and he agreed to bring Kagome's lunch to her. He was such a good boy. Of course, she couldn't let him out of the house with those cute ears exposed, but a baseball cap did the trick and concealed them. Mama then showed him a map and the shortest way to Kagome's school, but she saw that he wasn't really focusing on her words. So instead she walked him to the top of the stairs and pointed in the direction the school was. Before she could add anything the hanyou was already gone. 

Mama had a few hours of peace and quiet before Inuyasha returned. The hanyou reported about the success of the mission, but he didn't have his cap back. He looked mildly ashamed for losing her property, but when she assure him it was nothing he perked up. She used the chance and encouraged him to help her and her father-in-law do chores around the shrine. 

It kept Inuyasha busy and productive until Kagome's return, but then he went to spend time with her. At least until she was studying, because he seemed to be distracting her, so she had Souta spend time with him. Mama didn't blame Inuyasha for disturbing Kagome, after all he wanted only some attention and he had been good all the day. But on the other hand she understood her girl, she needed to study. The mystery of the lost cap was solved when they saw it on TV. Mama smiled at the hanyou, who apparently had had more adventures during his mission to deliver the lunch to Kagome. It was heart-warming to see that the boy was so brave and kind, but she had to talk to him about being more secretive and try not to leave any clues to how to find him. 

Mama was walking down the corridor towards her room, holding a stack of folded clothes she wanted to put in a cabinet, when she heard a scream. She turned around to go and check was wrong.

This was probably the worst mistake of her life.

The boy with white hair and dog ears and his belongings clutched in his hands practically flew past her, headed towards Kagome's room. Mama still stood frozen, her eyes wide open, her jaw hanging, when Souta ran by, calling Inuyasha to come back. She heard the hanyou screaming that he wasn't going back to the hot bath before Kagome started to shout for both naked and suds-covered boys to leave her room. 

When she shook herself out of her shock she giggled. Inuyasha sure was a nice-looking boy and the look on his face she had spotted in the passing was priceless. 

"Note to self: get Inuyasha a bathrobe," she said and went the clothes away before returning to the kitchen. She was still smiling, amused by the kids' antics. 

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked not too long later, when the boys were dressed and drying their hair. She was always making sure that Inuyasha got enough healthy food, since his diet had so much instant ramen in it. She had the plates with food ready and put it in front of the boys.

"Wow, it smells good, thanks, mom!" Souta reached for the food. Inuyasha followed his example and tried it.

"Aaargh!" the hanyou jumped to his feet after taking a single bite. "What was that?!"

Before Mama could answer the boy was already gone, she followed him with a worried expression on her face. Yet again he ran to Kagome's room, complaining to her that his tongue was on fire.

"I gave him some curry, but maybe it was too spicy," she said sheepishly. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

Kagome just rolled her eyes at them and Mrs. Higurashi decided to retire to the kitchen and fix Inuyasha a more mild meal. 

After a few minutes she realized something that made her smile widely. Whatever was going on, when in pain or afraid, Inuyasha was seeking out her daughter, as if believing she could protect him from all weird modern things. It was pretty cute, the knowledge that this stubborn, strong boy felt the safest at her daughter's side. It made sense, he was her shield against vile youkai, she was his against human inventions.


	11. Nov 12 - Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I read a good fic where Inuyasha was practically living n the well, waiting for Kagome. Everyone was worried for him and they tried to lure him out. It finally happened, when Miroku, Kouga and Sesshomaru joined forces and... Joined Inuyasha in the well. I can't find the story and I don't remember it's title, so if you know it let me know how I can get to it. Why I'm telling you about this? Because the short you're about to read is influenced by it.  
> Enjoy!

Two months passes since the battle with Naraku. The village was partially rebuilt and the forest was healing after being exposed to Naraku's miasma. The area around the dry well was the one that had suffered the mot, but it was already covered by fresh grass and some trees were sprouting from the ground. There were also young trees planted here and there by a friend of the resident hanyou, a skilled healer Jinenji. Jinenji was visiting Inuyasha pretty often now, finding great joy in healing the nature after the great battle. He was also checking on the inu hanyou, as worried about him as his other friends.

It was no secret that Inuyasha lost his beloved miko, even if many of the villagers weren't aware what exactly had happened. They merely knew Kagome was safe in her home, but only a handful of people knew that home was five centuries in the future. 

Inuyasha was spending most of his time by the well. Sometimes he was helping Jinenji with his work, but usually he was just sitting there and sighing. Miroku and Sango were the ones who were usually checking on him and encouraging him to do something, but as soon as his task was done Inuyasha would just run back to his post by the well. 

Inuyasha appreciated their efforts and usually wasn't annoyed they were dragging him away from the place where he was the closest to Kagome. He wasn't depressed, he just felt lonely without her and hoped she'd return to him. He wanted to be there to pull her out of the well and call her 'wench', and demand her to make him ramen. She was happy whether she was, with her family, her old life back, and he desperately tried to convince himself he didn't feel left behind. It wasn't her fault the well was closed. He just had to wait for her return.

After the second new moon without her Inuyasha started to sleep in thee well. It was crazy, he knew it, but he felt as if he couldn't fall asleep without nightmares anywhere else. In his dreams she was killed in the future, without him there to protect her. Or she moved on, forgetting about him and never even checking the well. Or it all was just an illusion of the jewel. He started to skip meals and didn't really want to talk to people, merely sitting in the well and staring at the opposite wall. No one could make him leave his post for long anymore, he didn't even chase Shippou after pulling a prank on him or Miroku for his comments. He missed her and he couldn't find a cure to the ache in his soul. He was doing his best to appear indifferent in face of others, but didn't know how to deal with the anxiety, anger and sorrow piling up in his heart. 

It was the day of the new moon and although the sun was still high Inuyasha was already in the well, his arms crossed, Tessaiga resting against his shoulder. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Rin and Kaede were camping nearby, not wanting to leave Inuyasha completely alone during his vulnerable time and knowing he wouldn't go to Kaede's hut. 

Suddenly, a whirlwind appeared from the direction of the mountains and Kouga stopped right in front of their little fire.

"Oi, dog breath! You better be mated to K- Huh? Where's the mutt? And Kagome?" Kouga blinked at the startled group and started to sniff the air. He turned to look at the well.

"Kagome... She had to go home after the battle," Sango whispered. 

"She can't come back." added Miroku. They missed Kagome dearly, but at least had each other. Shippou gave a sad nod.

"Yeah, and Inuyasha's depressed," he added, unhappy that not only he lost his adoptive mother, but that his favorite hanyou 'older brother' didn't want to chase him. 

"Oi! I ain't depressed!" came an annoyed call from within the well. "And you lot don't have to stay out here!"

Kouga looked at the whole group gathered around the fire. Then he scowled and started to walk towards the well.

"Kouga..." started Miroku in warning. 

"Oi, mutt ass!" Kouga leaned over the edge of the well and glared at the hanyou inside. "You're going to keep your flea-bitten ass down there?"

"Feh! Go eat dirt, wolf!"

"Do I really have to jump there and hit your thick skull until you realize that you're a stupid ass?" Kouga inquired in his usual not too gentle manner. Inuyasha just growled at him and turned his back at him. "Oi, bastard!"

"Kouga.." Sango stood beside the wolf youkai. "Don't goad him into..."

Kouga just put a finger across his mouth and leaned even lower over the edge of the well. 

"It stinks of piss in here, half-breed, why are you sitting in the stench? Hoping it'll mask your own odor and no youkai finds you, so you can continue to live?" he 

"It doesn't stink! It's your fur that stinks!"

"What are you..." Shippou jumped on Sango's arm, curious why they were shouting at each other. Miroku smiled wistfully, the insults reminded him of the old times and he almost hoped to hear Kagome sitting Inuyasha in annoyance and telling Kouga to go. 

"Must you be so pathetic when you wait for Kagome?" Kouga smirked when he saw Inuyasha's ears twitching. "You have other friends, who miss her too and want to see her, but they're not sitting down there like some jokes! They're trying to live a life Kagome would want them to have!"

Sango very carefully backed away from the wolf youkai. Mentioning Kagome in Inuyasha's presence was the fastest way to have him get annoyed or run away. 

"I know that, idiot!"

"Then why are you sitting there, sobbing like a pansy and making others worry, you mutt without..." Kouga didn't finish this insult. Suddenly he was on his back, good teen meters away from the well and Inuyasha was crouching on the edge of the wooden structure.

"I ain't cryin' you sheep fucker!"

"Inuyasha! Not in front of the children!" Kaede moaned, knowing that he wouldn't heed her words. Shippou was more or less used to Inuyasha's foul vocabulary, but Rin was not and now the girl was blushing and giggling, hiding her face in her hands. 

"Yeah?" Kouga raised his head and rubbed his sore cheek. "You punch like a girl."

"Hey! I resent that!" Sango exclaimed.

"You obviously didn't have the privilege to be punched by my lovely wife," Miroku shook his head. 

"I'll show you!" Inuyasha's ears laid back.

"What? That you don't have balls? We already... Oh, shit...!"

Five minutes later Inuyasha stood up and shrugged, straightening his body before he looked towards the fire and the small group of people gathered around it.

"I feel... better," he said and smirked. It wasn't his old smirk, but they didn't complain. 

"Glad... to... help..." came from the shallow hole in the dirt.

"Keh, thanks wolf," Inuyasha nudged him with a foot.

"Aaargh! You're welcome, you damn mutt."


	12. Nov 13 - AU - Modern (CB)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last year I went with a random little story, this year I'm making a story in Coffee Break AU. You can read it as a standalone, but it'd help if you knew that story.

He was her hero since the day she met him. It was the first week of her freshman year in the high school. She was a daughter of a poor woman who was working her hardest to support herself and her child after her husband's death. She was also a hanyou, but she was doing her best to fit in. She even dyed her hair black.

That is until she saw him.

He was walking down a corridor. He wasn't pushing people out of his way, but his stride was purposeful and smooth, like a predator's. And people were unconsciously moving out of his way. He had silver hair just like her, but he embraced his mixed blood. He didn't even hide his dog ears. He was as he had been born, allowing others to see what he was, not really caring what they thought.

She was in awe, admiring his strength, his silent acceptance of his life between two races. He wasn't too talkative, just like her, unless he was speaking to people he cared about. Seeing him interact with other people, both students and teachers, gave her hope that she could be more than just a part of the background, that she could have dreams and follow them.

He was her embodiment of strength.

For two years she was learning from him - not only history, but also how to be a hanyou. She knew now that it took balls to stand on her own, to look people straight in their eyes while talking tot hem. She still remembered the first time she looked straight at him while giving him an answer for a question provided by him. She could see in his eyes the knowledge and encouragement, even when he was correcting her about the exact date. And she didn't miss that the guy who laughed at her error was the next one asked a question, and a tough one at it.

She was now proudly showing her silver locks, her head held high. She was still not having many friends, but she didn't feel like she was less because she was an introvert. The shy, skittish girl was no more, replaced by one who was reserved and had no time for immature idiots who had to pick on a hanyou to feel worthy. She knew her worth, she was smart and could be stronger than anyone of them.

And now... Now her role model was giving her yet another lesson, a lesson that she could find someone who could accept and love all of her, her weaknesses and her strengths.

Shiori, a third year student, was looking at a pair of teachers enjoying their coffee while standing in front of the classroom where she was supposed to have an English lesson in a couple of minutes.

The pretty woman was talking, her free hand moving while she was telling the hanyou in front of herself something and Shiori focused on them while sitting under a wall. The Mug Buddies seemed not to notice her.

"And then Souta ran to bring Mama to help me," the woman was saying, but Shiori didn't really listen to the story. She was rather focused on their body language. Bodies tilted towards each other, standing close and relaxed. His ears were tilted her way, his eyes were following the gestures of her hand, sparks of amusement and interest in his eyes. A fang was poking from between his smirking lips. They weren't even touching each other, merely talking and drinking their coffee, but the affection and care were plain to see to everyone who had eyes.

"You really should be more careful," he commented and took a sip of his coffee. The woman smiled at him gently, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Could you maybe drop in and perhaps show us how to use it properly then?" she inquired. The man beside her laughed quietly.

"I knew it! You were scheming to get me to come to visit your family!"

"Who, me?" she batted her eyelashes at him. "I'm innocent, Inuyasha... So, will you come? Like this Saturday, after noon? Mom's going to make a steak..." A shrill sound cut through the air and made people around them freeze and then start moving faster than before. "Oh, the bell! Go, go to your class!"

"Oi, wait, I'll spill the coffee!" Inuyasha complained when the woman pushed him away from the class doors. "Will talk to ya later."

While standing up Shiori noticed the woman's hand brushing against his cheek and him leaning into the touch before he hurried away.

This year her history teacher taught her that a hanyou could find love.


	13. Nov 14 - Rivalry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka  
> Clueless Hojo Strikes Back

Kagome was walking down the corridor, praying in her heart that no one stopped her and that the certain hanyou she really liked wasn't causing any trouble at the shrine while she was hurrying back to his cute puppy ears.

She managed to dodge her classmates and was out of the school in a couple of minutes, heading for the gate. She started smiling, her eyes filling with joy, when suddenly...

"Kagome!"

'Dang it!'

"H-hey, guys!" Kagome plastered a half-genuine smile on her face and turned to see her three best friends from this time. A part of her thought about her other three best friends from the past. Ayumi was idealistic and innocent like Shippou while Yuka and Eri were stubborn and loyal, just like Miroku and Sango. But somehow... She didn't feel as connected to those three as she was to the other three individuals.

They talked for a short while when...

"Kagome, you're going out with Hojo this Friday." said Yuka. It wasn't even a question.

"Uh... What?" Kagome blinked at her.

"We arranged everything with him after English class," Eri added. "Totally going to see a movie with the cutest boy in our class. Aren't you happy?"

"Uh, guys, I already have..."

"Oi, Kagome!" all four of them looked in the direction of the call, Kagome because she recognized the voice, the rest because it was a slightly scrappy, deep male voice that promised that it belonged to a hunk.

And, boy, oh, boy, was this promise not fulfilled.

A tall boy was making his way towards them, his moves purposeful and fluid. A pair of loose jeans was riding low on his hips and a blue t-shirt was hugging his torso snugly, leaving little to imagination. His hair was long and exotically white, pulled in a ponytail and adorned with a bandana. His eyes burned with the heat of the sun and bore the same color.

And somehow he knew Kagome's name.

"Oh, gods," Kagome moaned when she saw Inuyasha, clad in a modern time attire, scowling her way. 'There goes the uneventful way back home....'

But she didn't have much time to complain, because she felt two sets of claws digging in her shoulders. After looking to the sides she saw not two bloodthirsty youkai, but Yuka and Eri grabbing onto her and staring at the approaching hanyou.

"Who is this and why does he know your name?" Yuka asked.

"Um... Uh..." Kagome wasn't sure what to do now.

"Is this your so called boyfriend?" Ayumi inquired from her spot next to Yuka.

"Kagome! Why are you stalling? We have places to go!" Inuyasha finally stopped in front of her and crossed his arms in front of himself, giving the girls a good look at his muscled forearms. Eri practically drooled on Kagome's shoulder. 

"Uh... Inuyasha..." she tried. 

"Are you Kagome's boyfriend?" Ayumi got tired from not getting answers from the miko and asked the boy in front of her. Inuyasha frowned while Kagome paled.

"Boyfriend?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"You know, are you going out with our Kagome here? Or are you free?" Yuka cleared for him.

"Yeah, I'm going out with her. Like right now. Kagome?" the hanyou glared at his favorite miko, who seemed to be paralyzed and unable to form a whole sentence. 

"You are, ah..." All three of Kagome's friends looked crestfallen, but then they looked at Kagome, who was trying to collect her wits. 

"Ready to go?" Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently.

"Ah, yes, yes. Sorry, guys, we have to run," Kagome freed herself from Yuka and Eri, and jumped to grab Inuyasha's hand and drag him away before anyone could ask him anything more.

"Aw, can't we hang out together? We have questions!" Eri moaned. 'I'm sure you have,' Kagome thought sourly.

"Nah, we're already late," Inuyasha replied, just glad Kagome was already moving towards the school gate. He didn't want the three girls to hinder her progress. 

"Why?" Eri pressed on, following them with Yuka and Ayumi like three love struck puppies.

"We're going to..." Kagome tried to find a good excuse. "We're..."

"We're going to see the cat healer because Kagome's cat's sick. Now give it a rest already," Inuyasha came up with a surprisingly reasoned excuse. Much better than her grandfather's.

"Aww, so sweet, you're taking Buyo to the vet with Kagome," the trio clasped their hands and looked at the hanyou in awe. Kagome internally growled at their adoring faces. 'Back off, he's mine!' With a huff she continued to drag Inuyasha towards the gate and he wasn't resisting. They were just a couple of meters from it when...

"Higurashi!"

"Fuck this!" Kagome cursed in a hushed, but full of emotions voice, then glared at the snickering hanyou. Inuyasha grinned at her, but then scowled at the approaching boy. He wanted to keep Kagome in this place for far longer than she wanted to be there.

"Hojo, what a surprise..." Kagome muttered unhappily.

"Higurashi, we need to talk," Hojo looked at the couple and smiled politely. 

"Oh, okay... I guess," Kagome bit her bottom lip. "Listen, Hojo, about this Friday..."

"I can't go out with you," the boy cut her in and Kagome stared at him in surprise. "I mean... Sorry, Higurashi. I know you have a crush on me and stuff, but... I tried to give you a chance... You're really cute and nice, but I don't think it's going to work... So... Let's stay friends, okay?"

"O-okay..." Kagome nodded numbly.

"I... I started seeing someone and don't want you two start fighting over me or anything," Hojo continued. "I know I'm handsome, have good grades and there are a lot of girls having a crush on me, just like you. I'm flattered, really, but I don't like girls fighting over me. So I decided to come to you and... just tell you what I think. I don't want our friendship ruined because I couldn't end our dating... And I don't want my relationship with Azuka shadowed by my past relationship... I really like her and being her boyfriend. So... Are we okay? Friends? No hard feelings?"

Kagome needed a second to finally catch up to him. "Oh, yes! I'm so happy you have a girlfriend, Hojo!"

Hojo looked at her as if he wasn't entirely believing in the honesty of her words but then smiled and walked away. Kagome sighed in relief. She was glad Hojo got a girl and now she'd not have to deal with her friends trying to push him on her. Then a husky, amused voice spoke in her ear with the most wicked tone possible.

"A boyfriend. Now I get it."


	14. Nov 16 - AU (Supernatural)

An old man walked across the shrine grounds, his steps slow, but steady. He was walking through the small part of an ancient forest that had stood there once, surrounding a very special tree. Its wide shadow was shielding a big meadow where the old man was headed.

As the human passed the last tree before entering the glade a white shadow came out from behind a tree and joined his side. Together they entered the meadow where the leaves of the Sacred Tree were filtering the sunlight, golden dots swaying across the green grass and reflecting on the pristine white fur of the huge dog that walked soundlessly beside the human. Its eyes were as golden as the sunlight, ears perked as it stood with its head on the same level the human's was. The dog appeared to look mostly like an Akita Inu, but it wasn't a pure blood, its tail wasn't curled upwards, it was hanging in a relaxed, but alert position. The beast appeared sleek and muscular, its fur on the shorter side, aside of the ruff around its neck and its tail which were covered by longer hairs.

'Old man,' the shrine keeper heard the voice of the creature, rough and male, sounding half bored and half annoyed. The dog had no vocal chords to speak, but his voice was loud and clear in the man's head.

"Dog," the man smiled and reached a hand to touch the side of his snout. The creature that looked more like a trick of imagination than a living being felt oddly solid and warm under the touch of his fingers "Shift for me?"

'What for?" It happened when the man blinked. He felt the fur under his hand disappear like mist and when he looked again there was a boy standing in the dog's place. The boy was leaning down towards him, since now he was taller. His long wild hair was as white as the dog's fur, canine ears sticking out of it. He was dressed in a red kimono that looked like it was dyed with fresh blood. His eyes were yellow and his features handsome. He had an old looking katana tucked in his obi and no footwear. The shrine keeper was used to seeing this exotic being in all his forms, but the one standing in front of him was his favorite, since he could talk to him normally now. After so many years he still felt odd hearing his voice in his head.

"I wanted to say goodbye," the man stated simply, but when he saw confusion and anxiety on the boy's face he smiled and patted his cheek before dropping his hand. The creature's ears laid back and a scowl appeared on his face, but the signs of annoyance disappeared as soon as he spoke again. "I'm old and I don't need you anymore. But you won't be left alone. Here."

The boy watched in silence as the old man reached to the rosary hanging around his neck. A spark of pink light sprung from his fingertips and hit the beads. The boy shuddered and sighed. 

"I know we not always saw eye to eye, but I'll be missing seeing you, boy," the old man smiled when he opened his eyes and saw the huge dog shaking itself to help the beaded collar settle against his chest.

'Stupid human, you'll see me. If I decide to let you, that is.'

The old shrine keeper looked fondly at the cocky gait of the dog who walked towards the Sacred Tree and looked over his shoulder at him.

"It won't be the same," he said sadly and heard no reply other than a snort of the dog that sounded suspiciously like a 'Keh!'

The branches of the Sacred Tree swayed on the wind and as the sunlight blinded the man for a mere second the dog disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I got a bit too excited for this AU. So if you want me to forge it in a story (more like one or whatever shot than a huge tale) then definitely let me know.   
> On the side note I'm half bent on adding some continuation to Tessaiga Fails, so tell me what you think about it too!
> 
> I hope all the amazing artists and authors who partake in this year's Inuvember have as much fun as I do with creating content :3 And that my readers have fun reading my crazy stuff ~winks~


	15. Nov 18 & 19 - InuKag & MirSan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it, I already write an unhealthy amount of inukag and a lot of mirsan, so I decided to merge both days. And I was busy with my Sess ship story which is already posted - but as a stand alone and not a part of this collection because it was quite long in comparison. So if you are interested in seeing my really bad attempt at Sess ship go check out Flowers on the Wind (and leave a review there too :3)

Kagome was making her way through the forest, looking for a certain hanyou she had sat for innocence - this time. Careful investigation - or rather Shippou's investigation - suggested by Kaede had showed her that the one who had spilled soy sauce in her backpack hadn't been one Inuyasha, but rather a kitsune.

Still, Kagome hadn't knew it when she had delivered three sits to the poor hanyou. Who had dashed away the minute he had been able to, not even stopping to insult her intelligence. That had been the reason Kagome had sought out Kaede's advice and then had grilled Shippou for answers.

What brought her there, in Inuyasha's Forest, looking for the certainly fuming - and rightfully so - hanyou. She had a token of apology, a big pack of potato chips, his favorite chicken flavor. For a man of Warring States period Inuyasha sure loved his chicken chips. She was sure she was nearing his newest sulking spot when she saw a man in black slinking through the bushes. She blinked at him and that was when he noticed her.

"Hello, lady Kagome," Miroku said when he joined her on the path. "Have you seen lovely Sango around here?"

"No, I haven't," Kagome took in the monk's look. In short words he looked like someone ran over him with a car. Or a boomerang. "Let me guess, you were flirting with some pretty lady and Sango saw you. Then she ran away and you followed her, trying to assure her it wasn't what she was thinking. And then she maimed you. And now you're looking for her to apologize?"

"Remarkable! It's almost as if you were there to witness the glorious beating I've got!" Miroku beamed. Kinda. Around his swollen cheek and bloodstains crossing his mouth from his nose to his chin. "By the way what are you doing out here?" Miroku glanced at the bag of chips. "Hmmm. I suspect you're not going to feed the squirrels?"

Kagome blushed.

"I sat Inuyasha and it was really not his fault this time," she confessed and sighed."

Under some unspoken agreement they both started walking together, following Inuyasha's youki. It wasn't that far after all and there was a chance he could know where Sango was. 

Soon they neared a thick bush that was growing on a border of a big glade encircled by tall trees. They heard someone talking, so they advanced carefully, not knowing what they were going to see.

They weren't prepared to see what they did.

Sango stood in Inuyasha's embrace, her head resting on his chest, face hid in his kimono as she gripped it on his shoulders. His arms were loosely wrapped around the shaking woman.

"Oi, Sango," he said soothingly. "Don't cry, woman..."

Kagome felt as if an arrow had pierced her heart, her limbs growing numb. Inuyasha held the other girl - Sango! - in a gentle manner, letting her lean into him and spoke to her in the tone of voice so soft, so gentle... The vision in front of her blurred when she felt tears welling in her eyes and she had to bit her lip not to scream in pain only a teenage girl who saw her beloved one with another knew and truly understood.

Beside her Miroku felt a thick knot forming in his gut. The lovely, easily embarrassed fiancee of his was clinging to another man as if her life depended on it. He felt jealous and for a brief second he asked himself what Inuyasha had that he lacked. Then he realized that it was the heavenly punishment for his own perverted ways - the only woman he wanted to spend his life with turned towards another.

How long? For how long were Inuyasha and Sango keeping their relationship a secret? Kagome wondered how she could be so blind. Kikyou was dead for good now, mourned and kept as a fond memory in Inuyasha's heart. And now, when she hoped he could develop feelings for her, Kagome, he turned to Sango. Maybe he wanted to try to be with someone who didn't remind him of the tragic miko? But Sango? Why her? How could they betray their friends like that?

Kagome was drawn from her dark, painful thoughts when she heard Sango's choked voice.

"...And that idiot had to go and flirt with Hana! Hana of all the girls! Did you see her nose...?"

"Probably, but I don't really care. The village girls still run from me like they think I'm Miroku," Inuyasha said, obviously trying to cheer the girl up.

"As if they didn't know you already have an intended mate," Sango sniffed. "So he went to Hana and told her the poem he had told me the other day, claiming it was made just for me!"

"Idiot," Inuyasha summarized.. Miroku in the bush almost threw an ofuda at the man who dared to hold his Sango in an embrace and making fun of him in front of her. Then he realized the hanyou was right - only an idiot would do something like that.

"And then he told me it wasn't what I thought, that scoundrel!" Sango hit Inuyasha's chest with a fist.

"Feh, he got what he deserved. Not like me," Inuyasha's ears drooped. "The wench sat me for nothing. Again, Shippou does shit, then bawls when I discipline him and she's just getting sit-happy."

Kagome in the bush grew fire rat red with embarrassment. He was right, that was exactly what she had been doing. But then anger flared in her heart - it served him right, that two-timer!

"You know I could take the rosary off of you," Sango gripped the beads. 

"No!" the hanyou gripped her wrists and pried her hands away from the necklace. "It's her sign of claim on me and it's not going anywhere."

"You're aware it's only you who thinks that way?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Feh!" he barked and then looked at her as she wiped her tears. "Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you for being here for me, oniisan," she added the last word with a small smile.

"Keh! I ain't your brother, I'm the pack leader. human! You and your crazy family nicknames."

"Says the man who is always called otouto by his brother," Sango's smile grew wider when Inuyasha scoffed. "I always wanted to have an older brother, you know," she added wistfully.

"Feh!" Inuyasha sniffed the air as if to clear his nose of the smell of Sango's tears and suddenly turned towards the bush hiding a pair of bewildered and confused spiritual people of his pack. 

"What is it?"

"Come out, you two! You're not believing you can hide in a bush dressed like that!" Inuyasha demanded. Kagome, feeling lightheaded from all the emotions that flew through her young heart in past five minutes, immediately left her hiding spot and ran towards the hanyou to hug him tightly and apologize for her misuse of the beads, practically pushing the bag of chips in the face of the stunned boy. She just felt relieved and thankful that the thing she had witnessed wasn't a love tryst but just a complaining party of two close friends. 

Miroku followed Kagome at a more sedate pace, his eyes glued to Sango's blushing face. He looked more like a tramp than a monk right now, with leaves and sticks in his hair, mud covering his robes and blood and bruises his face. Yet the look of enlightenment in his eyes made Sango blind to the rest of him.

That was why she didn't notice his hands before it was too late.

Miroku grasped Sango's hands and held them tightly to his aching chest before he leaned in and kissed them. 

"There are many beautiful flowers in a garden, but none as fair as the cherry blossoms in spring. You are mu cherry blossom, dear Sango. I am but a simple man, unable to keep in my wonder at the beauty of the creation, but when I will beauty in the garden flowers only the radiance of the cherry blossoms can lift the melancholy shadowing my heart. Sango, you're the light of my life," he whispered. 

"Oh, Miroku..." Sango was unsure what to do. He wasn't groping her and there was sincerity in his eyes, love deep and desperate. She felt drawn to those eyes, wanting nothing more to embrace the man she loved so deeply despite his flaws. Their fingers entwined between them.

Then the perfect moment was lost when the sound of a hanyou munching on his chips filled the meadow.

"What?" Inuyasha asked with his mouth full when Sango and Kagome glared at him for ruining the tender moment. Miroku wanted not to waste his chance but he couldn't pull his hand out of Sango's iron grip. He sighed and gave up.


	16. Nov 21 - Kikyou ship (kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to play with something different, tell me what you think, even if you don't like it. I don't usually portray her that way, but thought it'd be fun to experiment a little.  
> TW: a probably very bad fic. You have only yourself to blame if you read it

She was the most esteemed miko of unimaginable power and serene beauty reminding everyone of a late autumn sunset - full of melancholy and sad beauty. The aura of confidence and power was like a cloak, a barrier she could use to intimidate those weak of mind and impress those who could try to could stand up to her level of self-control and intellect.

Of course she was used to awed people of all ages and casts looking at her as if she were a heavenly being. After all, she was the closest she could be while still remaining a pure human. She was an excellent healer, well-versed in arts and skills a miko of her standing could need. She was the shield guarding the humanity from the taint of the youkai race. 

It was no wonder that she was the one tasked with the duty of guarding the sacred jewel. Holding the artifact of such immense power was humbling to her, she could sense that with this she could be even mightier. Yet, she didn't crave power, she merely desired to serve others, use the divine powers she was gifted with to help others. They knew that and knew that with this beautiful maiden their jewel and lives were safe.

And then that hanyou came, the part human who had no place in the world. It took no time at all for him to find his place, standing beside her, adoring her just like everyone else. Yet in his admiration was desperation and affection no one else dared to show towards her. She showed him rudimentary kindness for he was half human after all and he repaid it with unconditional love, love so deep that he was willing to give up a part of what he was. 

Of course she was the one to suggest that, wishing for this man to become human and love her still. She was willing to marry his human part, the part who loved her and cared for her, who could see how amazing woman she was. He was the only one who saw the woman behind the miko, as fair as the willow in spring. She looked at him and saw in his eyes the same things she could see when she allowed herself to look into a mirror.


	17. Nov 22 - Kouga ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post canon. Consider this crack. It was one of my first drafted stories when I joined the fandom, but I never finished it. Until now.

The forest was vast and full of life. It wasn't his forest, but he could see this one was rather pretty too. Not as great as his own, but still quite enjoyable. The mixture of smells was intoxicating - the fresh scent of pine tree, a river nearby, wild animals he could hunt... He inhaled deeply, sorting the various smells while running. His pace was steady, not too fast, not too slow. He was in no hurry, running through a forest was much nicer than being in his destination.

Especially when Kagome nuzzled the side of his neck, lulled in a light sleep by his pace and warmth of the sun on her back. He looked ahead, above treetops he could see the mountain - his destination. He sighed and looked sideways. Just a few moments later three wolves joined him, jumping out of thick bushes beside the path he was following. One of them was stupid enough to try and run before him, but after a short, low growl of the hanyou decided to follow him instead. 

The growl had a side effect - it woke up the woman on his back. The grip of his hands on him tightened a bit as she moved hr face away from where she had rested it in her sleep. 

"Inuyasha? Are we there yet?" she asked, her voice low and sleepy.

"Nope," he turned one ear in her direction. "But we're close, the fleabag's wolves joined us."

Kagome smiled softly and relaxed into his back, enjoying the ride. She was back in the past for last couple of months and she was now Inuyasha's intended, enjoying the gestures and words of affection that the a bit more mature hanyou was now showing her. He was pretty much the same after those three years, but some things were different. And she was no longer the easily flustered teenager who sat first and asked questions later. 

The old Inuyasha wouldn't ever go to visit the wolf youkai tribe with her. The old Kagome would never stop to think about the reasons he didn't like the wolves. Now, after some goading and a lot of patience, Kagome knew that Inuyasha had been always insecure and that Kouga had been overstepping the boundaries. Now, after half-talking, half-yelling, Kagome knew that he hated Kouga's insults and annoying behavior. Now Inuyasha knew she wasn't going to leave him. Or let Kouga do and say as he please.

They reached the cave soon and were greeted by the whole tribe. Kagome happily hugged Ayame and finally met her grandfather, who lived in Kouga's den now, since the merger of their tribes. Inuyasha remained rather withdrawn, but to Kagome's pleasure he paid his respect to the aged wolf daiyoukai.

Kagome soon found out that Kouga didn't change. As soon as he saw her he reached for her hands.

"Dear Kagome, you came!" he said happily. "So, will you stay my concubine? Or a second wife? Ayame could use some help with our cub on the way and I'd use some company in the furs when she's too advanced to..."

Kagome turned bright scarlet - both from embarrassment and anger. Couldn't he see Inuyasha's mark on her? Couldn't he scent she didn't want him that way? And, last, but not least, had he no shame, asking her something like that in front of the whole tribe, Ayame and her grandfather included?

Inuyasha jumped in between them before Kagome could do something hasty and purify Kouga. 

"She's my intended, fleabag, keep your paws to yourself!" Inuyasha growled and Kagome grasped the back of his kimono. She could see Ayame frowning and the sad expression on her face. Kagome felt her heart aching for the girl who loved Kouga since forever. She had him now, but obviously, he was still too stupid to realize he was hurting his mate. Ayame could like her, but she didn't want to share... Or be replaced.

"Kouga," Kagome cut in the usual exchange of insults before the two men. She peered above Inuyasha;s shoulder at the wolf chief. "We came only for the ceremony of the first spring's full moon. I'm not going to stay with you."

Kouga pouted, but at that moment Ayame sprang to action, inviting the guests inside the den before the evening came and the ceremony started. Inside the cave Kagome and Inuyasha stayed close to the red-haired she-wolf as she led them to the main fire pit where the alphas sat.

"Ayame..." Kagome started softly.

"What?" Ayame looked at her, with mixture of annoyance, pain and melancholy.

"We didn't come empty handed," Kagome continued. She could feel that the whole pack was looking at her. Inuyasha smirked and didn't look alarmed, so she felt perfectly safe. The miko reached into her traveling bag and pulled out of it a beautiful, yet simple beaded necklace. Before anyone could take a second glance at it Inuyasha grasped the gift and moving with great speed reached Kouga sitting by Ayame and threw it around his neck. 

"Hey, mutt!" Kouga called in anger. "What do you think you're do-"

While everyone's eyes were on the smug, smirking hanyou, Kagome chanted a short spell. Kouga grasped the necklace, as if torn between taking it off and leaving the gift from Kagome on.

"Ayame, sister," Kagome smiled. "Would you like to give a command?"

Ayame blinked and looked first at Kagome, then at her mate sitting next to her. His new piece of jewelry glowed faintly and Kouga was busy staring at it, just like everyone else. There was no ill-will behind the glow and the wolf pack knew Kagome wouldn't endanger any of them, so they just waited to see what was going to happen. Inuyasha stood over Kouga and when she looked at him he smirked and touched a very similar necklace around his neck. Ayame saw his vile youkai grin and... She responded with her own. She leaned in and almost purred in Kouga's ear.

"Roll over."

And just like that Kouga was sprawled on his back on the cave floor, his limbs flailing as he was trying to push himself off the ground. Ginta and Hakkaku tried to help him up, but he was as if glued to the floor. Ayame giggled at her unhappy mate.

"Now, whenever he misbehaves, you can punish him," Kagome said to the she-wolf, who gave her a mischievous, brilliant smile. 

Ayame leaned over her fallen mate and smiled at him.

"Now, now, Kouga, my dear, you're going to behave or I'll show you who is the alpha bitch around here," she threatened half-seriously.

Kouga gulped, realizing that his antics brought upon him the thing that he had been always taunting Inuyasha about. Well, the second one, after claiming Kagome was his.


	18. Nov 23 - Rare ship

She was walking down a forest path, narrow and sneaking around trees and boulders. There was a comfortable road not too far to her left, but she didn't dare to walk there. It wasn't safe for a lone hanyou girl to walk down a main road. It was like screaming for trouble. And she wasn't a fighter and lacked a silver tongue to get out of most troublesome situations.

She wasn't the most extrovert, talkative person in Musashi. More like the most shy, self-conscious, easy to scare girl out there. Most people treated her with indifference, simply glad she wasn't thirsting for their blood or souls. Some were pretty nasty, trying to kill her (still, in Musashi that group was a bit smaller than everywhere else) and some were actually pretty nice. Of course she wasn't sure how to deal with nice people, so she was running from them faster than from regular ones.

She and her mother stayed at Jinenji's house after she got better and were now living there for a couple months. The villagers knew now she was not a threat, so they usually ignored her. Jinenji had told her once that they had been on the nasty side before, but now didn't dare to actively try and remove the hanyous. So they tried to simply pretend there was no problem. As long as there were no pitchforks Shiori didn't mind. She was glad she had a place she belonged and that her mother was smiling again.

She was headed towards the village by Inuyasha's Forest on a mission from Jinenji. His dear friend Kagome was about to give birth and Shiori was carrying a gift for the little one. She was going to see the gang of Jinenji's old friends for the first time since the episode with her family from her father's side and she was a bit anxious about it. She knew they weren't going to attack her or anything, but she was bad at those social interactions. Jinenji and his mother were quiet people, just like her, they didn't require extensive talking or anything. The people she was going to see probably weren't like them. They didn't appear that way in Jinenji's tales.

She approached the village cautiously, alert to any sign of ill-will from the people who were doing their jobs around the fields and households. After a couple of minutes she found herself standing in front of a small herb garden and looking at an aged woman in miko attire. She knew her from rumors, but still facing a miko was making her blood turn cold.

"I am Kaede," the old woman said as she lifted her eye from the basket of herbs she was filling. "What can I help you with?"

She was kind, but not overly so. And she didn't add anything about Shiori being a hanyou.

"I... My name's Shiori, Lady Kaede," she bowed. "I'm looking for Lady Kagome and Inuyasha.'

"Ah," the miko smirked. "I see. May I ask why?"

Shiori patted the bag she carried.

"Master Jinenji sends a gift for them and since he can't leave his fields right now he asked me to deliver it to Inuyasha." she explained. It made sense for Kaede to ask about her motives, after all Lady Kagome was pregnant and could be vulnerable to attacks. Besides, it'd be probably wiser to approach Inuyasha first - just to make sure he wouldn't attack her. Mated and expecting youkai were less predictable than weather on mountain peaks. The old lady gave a nod.

"Alright."

"Lady Kaede! Lady Kaede, help!" Shiori jumped when she heard a male voice calling from around the nearest hut. A mere second after the call a young man ran out from behind it and raced towards the old woman. He was tall, rather lanky, dressed in a snugly fitting suit with some youkai hide armor protecting his torso, hips and shoulders.

His brown hair was in the most peculiar do Shiori ever had seen: the left side of his head was gathered in a messy ponytail adorned with leaves, sticks and wilted flowers while the left was... Well, one could see some signs of failed braiding efforts tangled together in something that was very reminiscent of a bird's nest.

He was so intent on reaching the safety of Kaede's closeness that he realized that there was a girl standing on the other side of the garden's fence when he was already mere few paces away from them. He stopped abruptly and blushed crimson red while trying to fix the mess on top of his head, making it all even more tangled.

"Ah, Kohaku," Kaede chuckled. "I see you fled your nieces?"

"Uh... For now. They went to get more ribbons," he said sheepishly, running his fingers through his hair. Shiori, blushing faintly and giggling in amusement behind her hand, caught the look he cast her way, so she bowed politely.

"Good day, master Kohaku," she said and looked up to see the shy smile gracing the handsome face framed by tousled hair. He still had some 'hair ornaments' in it, but for some reason instead of looking ridiculous looked... Cute. She felt her cheeks heat up and in panic tried to banish this foolish thought.

"Lady Shiori," he replied with a small bow.

"You know each other?" Kaede inquired while Shiori weakly protested being called a lady. She was but a worthless hanyou, not a lady.

"Yes, Lady Kaede," Kohaku nodded, finally giving up on salvaging his dignity and hairstyle and letting it hang down. "This is Lady Shiori, she's living with master Jinenji. You might know her from the Shikon no Tama quest, she was the guardian of the blood crystal that enabled Inuyasha's Tessaiga to break barriers."

"Ah, so you're not a mere messenger, you're an old friend," Kaede beamed at Shiori, who felt a new blush forming on her face. Why couldn't she stay calm? "You should've told me earlier, child! Anyway, in this case you're most welcome to stay at my hut for how long you wish to."

"I... I don't want to be a bother," Shiori looked at her feet, embarrassed by the change in Kaede's behavior. Before she was polite, but quite distant. Now she was more friendly that Jinenji had been when they first had met.

"Uncle, uncle!" called two tiny voices from behind the hut. Kohaku first paled, then became red in the face yet again.

"Lady Kaede!" he breathed out in alarm when two young girls ran from behind the building, carrying flowers and ribbons.

"Oh, girls," Kaede smiled at the twins when they grabbed onto Kohaku's hands. "I'm sorry, but your uncle has a quest."

"I do? Oh, yes, I do!" Kohaku nodded and looked at his pouting nieces. "But I'll play with you later, okay?"

"Okay. Promise?" asked one and Kohaku nodded.

"What quest?" inquired the other suspiciously.

"He is to escort Lady Shiori to Inuyasha's," Kaede gestured towards the hanyou. To Shiori's surprise the girls shown no sign of shock, disgust or fear. Well, they were probably used to see hanyous, after all they lived in Inuyasha's village. They looked like they were expecting something.

"Um, yes," Shiori nodded. "I'm sorry for stealing him from you."

"That's okay!" the first one smiled brilliantly.

"Can we play with your hair later too?" asked the second one and Shiori glanced at Kohaku's tangled tresses. "Uncle Inu doesn't let us play with his, but yours are pale as his too!"

"Um... If your mother is okay with it..." Shiori replied awkwardly. Kohaku jumped over the fence and stood beside her.

"Okay, girls, we have to go. Be nice to Lady Kaede," he said. "This way." He gestured for Shiori to follow him.

"Just keep your hands to yourself, mister!" called one of the twins after him, making a very good Kagome impression. Kaede shushed her and laughed when she saw both young people trip over their own feet at that warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, joys of little kids embarrassing you in front of your crush!  
> I will or will not continue this one day in Barks, because I grew fond of this little ship over writing this and the Hanyou Day story. Nothing big, a short or two, yeah.  
> Fun linguistic fact you can ignore and just jump to the comment section:  
> In my native language Kohaku's name is pretty similar to word 'kochać' ('ch' and 'h' are basically the same sound) that is the word (v.) 'to love'. I just thought it'd be fun to share it since it's the end of ship week.


	19. Nov 25 - Selfie Day

I was going to write something about me, but I'm not really that interesting, not mentioning I'm too anxious to talk about myself online. 

Anyway, go check out this video, since I think it's pretty important:

Film Theory: All Your Memes Are DEAD! (Article 13)  
http :/ / www. youtube. com/ watch? time_ continue= 3&v=GbXHrj8k7dg


	20. Nov 26 - Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: bad attempt at insight.

She spent many hours thinking about this subject. It was her obsession to observe others, watch them interact with others, do weird things when they were alone or thought no one could see them.

She looked at them through their reflections in mirrors, in pools of water, in sheets of steel. Every surface that could transfer their images to her mirror. She looked in her mirror and saw their faces.

They were so full of things she never understood - emotions, desires, fears, cravings. They had flaws and good sides, their actions had purposes, meanings. 

She never saw herself reflected in her mirror/


	21. Nov 27 - AU (Zombie)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short, not very good and yeah, not very AUish.But rl. And I really wanted to write this. It's a crack story.

It was a whole week after the tomb was resealed after the tragic and untold events around the destruction of the sacred mountain. Only after seven days passed people dared to wander closer to the tomb of the most feared mercenaries.

An old man was the first one to walk past the grave. He stopped for a second and then ran away as if he was ten years younger.

The next one to walk by and then flee was a young smith, one who had been known to fear nothing. He ran straight to the village priest, shaking and urging the priest to go and investigate for himself.

The pries sighed and went to check on the grave of the most feared mercenaries. He knew their story of bloodshed and violence, of betrayal and gruesome death. He was also aware of the part they had played in the collapse of the great mountain, thanks to a group of unlikely companions. Al thought he wasn't one to believe in old wives tales and in words of kitsune and other youkai he was most inclined to believe in words of a miko and a monk, backed up by a fierce youkai exterminator famous for her honor. 

He walked towards the grave, covered by a huge stone - according to the rumor placed there by the hanyou of the group before their departure. The priest was thankful that they gathered and sealed again the bones of the vile bandits. He could see the ofudas attached to the stone. He came to the grave and stood there for a couple of minutes, simply waiting. His mind was calm and serene, taking in the sounds of the nature around him. The place didn't have a dark aura to it and the priest was almost ready to go home. 

That was when he heard that.

"So, who wants to play I spy...?"

The priest slapped ten sacred papers on the stone block before anyone under the stone could answer.


	22. Nov 30  - Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who reads and shows feedback under this collection and for any other of my stories. It's fun to be here with you, share stories, read your amazing ideas or just talk about stuff. I hope we will have a chance to explore more of our imaginations, share ideas and just be fans doing what we love, in the fandoms we're in.

The evening sky was an extraordinary view - various colors changing and overlapping. He looked at a few clouds gathering on the western part of the sky, covering the sun just before the real sunset. The meadow was so quiet and peaceful, the sound of leaves dancing on the soft breeze. The whole atmosphere of the place was soothing and he let it calm his spirit as he entered the glade.

He sat on the grass, still warm after the sunny day. His back rested against the well and he let his head fall back and rest against it as he placed his hands, palms up, on his knees in a pose he always saw Miroku meditating and relaxing.

Inhale. Exhale.

There was no trace of her smell. 

That wasn't strange, after all she hadn't been back in a while now. He briefly wondered how long it had been already, but wasn't sure. He was sure of one thing - it had been too long.

"Oi, woman," he said quietly, as if she could hear him. As if she was right beside him, not five centuries in the future. "What takes you so long?"

A listener wouldn't hear any of the loneliness, desperation or longing he felt in his voice. The man sitting by the old dry well seemed as calm and serene as anyone else. Only those close to him knew that he wasn't just relaxing in a beautiful meadow. Only those, who knew him knew he was repeating his visits each third day, this one was but one in a row of countless visits. They also knew he was going to wait, wait for a long time to see their lost friend again. Sometimes, they'd keep him company, sometime he'd come here alone. 

He closed his eyes for a moment, remembering her. Not as he had seen her for the last time, scared and crying, but from before. He remembered her smiling, bickering with him, laughing at their friends' antics. He remembered her warm embraces, her voice, her scent.

He knew she was safe there, with her family, but he still selfishly wanted to see her again, be at her side. 

He sighed when he heard a girl running up the path from the village. It looked like his visit was nearing its end. As was the day. He figured out they sent her to fetch him before the sundown, before he lost his youki for the night. 

"Come back to me," he whispered, touching the well. "You don't have to bring anything, no ramen or stuff. Just come back. I need you in my life."

With that he stood up and walked to greet Rin on the edge of the meadow. The girl smiled up at him and took his hand with the same ease and trust Kagome had once took it. 

"Come, master Inuyasha, everyone's waiting for you. Lady Kaede made her special stew for supper," Rin said and looked back at the well herself. She squeezed his fingers. "She will come back, master Inuyasha."

"She better," he muttered and let the girl lead him back to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I don't own Inuyasha, duh.  
> English isn't my first language. I'm doing my best to keep my fics mistake-free, but if you find any - please - let me know.


End file.
